nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Nuclear Throne Wiki
Welcome to the Nuclear Throne Wiki Nuclear Throne is an action roguelike-like by Vlambeer about mutants fighting their way through a post-apocalyptic world. The radioactive waste in the world allows mutants to get ahead by mutating new limbs on the fly, the abundant availability of powerful weaponry make the quest to become ruler of the Wasteland one frought with peril. The game is currently in development and can be acquired by purchasing on Steam Early Access and the Game's Website. Watch development and interact with the team as they work on Nuclear Throne through Twitch.tv. Join on Tuesday and Thursday from 13:00 - 17:00 CET to see how a videogame gets made, and maybe influence the final game in the chat. Nuclear Throne will be launching on the Mac, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita after the PC version is wrapped up. Navigation Characters Enemies Weapons Mutations Areas Pickups/Props Crowns (planned) Update History Best Runs Blog Update #3 3 November 2013 Content *wave gun *plasma gun (needs sound effects) *plasma cannon (needs sound effects) *sentry gun (very unfinished) *plant b skin *new props (rotting cacti and -CLASSIFIED- in the desert, tires in the scrapyard, cocoons in caves) *some new mutation icons ' ' Fixes ' *fixed some music memory leaking *you can now use the mouse in the menu while in gamepad mode *quick restarting no longer gives you big weapon chests *fixed music stopping at quick restart *menu no longer crashes when pressing escape at the logo *characters can be selected again in the menu *picking up a weapon with control no longer does that every frame ;) *fixed young venuz airhorn and metal hit sound effects. *big rats can no longer be killed with the snare. '''Misc ' *gamepad quick restart with (A) *toxics should now disappear when portal spawns *added "fit to the screen" option *slightly updated logo with better kerning *splinter gun changed around a bit *robot description now says "EATS GUNS", way cooler *cave sparkles *new pipe graphics *less energy weapon screenshake *lots of crown vault work, not public yet, sorry 'Notes ' *save file will be reset, sorry. we probably won't have save files that transfer between builds until we get character unlocks in. Planned Game Features '''Characters *Mom Bandit playable character that summons a bandit at a cost of 2hp. If health is max then picking up a medkit will summon a bandit *Chicken playable character spawns with katana. Most likely a melee focused character. When your HP bar reaches 0 chicken runs around without a head for a while, making it possible to grab a medkit and continue the game. Possible special ability mentioned on live stream was slowing down enemies within a certain range (or bullets) *Businessman playable character Areas *Underwater area, all characters will be inside bubbles apart from the Fish character *City covered in ashes and snow *Crown Vault Enemies *Mimics *Rumored Big Fish boss for underwater area *The I.D.P.D. *Possibly changing the Assassin's attack to be more obvious or not hit through walls. *Possible elite enemies (more enemies like the Golden Scorpion) Weapons *Katana *Flamethrower (uses explosive ammo) *Golden weapons *Ion Cannon (Beam shoots straight up and comes down where aiming, high energy cost) Other Additions *Configurable controls *Fixing the controller support *Further Windows 8 fixes *Rest of the mutation icons *More mutations *Crowns *Fish and Crystal will remain as the starter characters, all others will be unlockable *The Nuclear Throne *Manual world seeds, allowing you to share your seeds with others so they can play the exact same worlds. *Making sure you can't spawn in a flame trap's line of fire. *Changing the way your character behaves when you walk into a wall. Last week's Top 3 The best Mutations to get are: 1. 20.24% votes - Rabbit Paw ! 2. 16.67% votes - Rhino Skin 3. 14.29% votes - Scarier Face and Throne Butt Poll of the week Which type of Weapons is your favorite? Bullet Weapons Shell Weapons Bolt Weapons Explosive Weapons Energy Weapons Melee Weapons Latest activity Category:Browse